Tak Bisa Hidup Tanpamu
by Ruby Quince
Summary: Dengan terburu-buru Temari menyeberang jalan tanpa melihat kiri-kanan lagi. Tanpa Temari sadari sebuah truk melaju dengan kencang dari arah kiri jalan. "Temari, awas!" ONESHOT. RnR ya...


**Ia Ekky Pradipta presents:**

**Tak Bisa Hidup Tanpamu**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sahabat Untuk Selamanya © Ia Ekky Pradipta

**Warning:** OOC, AU

**A/N: **umur Tenten dan Temari sama. Setting: Jepang

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Main Character: Sabaku No Temari dan Tenten**

**Story by: Ia Ekky Pradipta – Editing by: Hyuuzu-chan**

+_()(^&%^##$!!%#^%^*)*_)(+_()*&&^%^$^%*&%^%#^#$^&$(&)_&^&$()*)(^^+_()(^&%^##$!!%#^%^*)*_)(+_()*&&^%^$^%*&%^%#^#$^&$(&)_&^&$()*)(^^

"Tem... Temari, perginya jadi nggak? Aduh jangan lama-lama dong, aku tinggal lho!" teriak Tenten dari depan rumah Temari.

"Iya, dasar cerewet banget sih!" balas Temari sambil menggerutu dan keluar rumah.

"Yuk!" kata Temari. Tenten langsung tersenyum.

Temari memang terkenal sebagai gadis yang paling susah menepai janji, tapi setelah ada teman masa kecilnya, Tenten yang dulu sempat pergi selama 5 tahun meninggalkan Temari kecil ke Hokkaido, kini gadis yang menginjak remaja ini sedikit lumayan berubah. Tapi ada satu hal yang paling ditakuti Temari seumur hidupnya, yaitu kehilangan Tenten untuk kedua kalinya.

Karakter dua sahabat ini sangat berbeda. Temari adalah gadis yang sangat tomboy, sedangkan Tenten sebaliknya. Gadis berambut cepol itu sangat feminin, bisa dibilang benar-benar feminin.

Hari ini mereka janjian ke toko buku bersama untuk mencari novel dan komik edisi terbaru yang mereka lihat di majalah kemarin.

Akhirnya sampai juga di toko buku....

"Eh, karena buku yang kita beli beda jadi kita pisah dulu," kata Tenten. Temari mengangguk. "Nanti kita ketemu di pintu depan aja ya," kata Temari. Tenten tersenyum, lalu mereka berpisah.

Temari langsung menuju rak komik. Puluhan komik ada di sana. Dengan cepat Temari mengambil komik-komik yang dia inginkan.

30 menit kemudian....

"Semuanya 65.000 rupiah," kata petugas kasir. Temari mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu membayarnya, dengan santai ia berjalan ke pintu toko buku. Di sana Tenten sudah menunggu.

Tenten melirik ke arah kantong belanjaan Temari. "Kamu banyak banget beli komiknya, itukan bacaan untuk anak-anak," cetus Tenten. Temari mencibir.

"Ah... udah deh, kamu gak tahu sih ini nih komik yang seru abis...," jawab Temari santai. Tenten menghela nafas. "Terserahmu lah."

"Eh..., belanja udah, sekarang waktunya kita cari makan," ajak Temari. "Tapi di mana, Tem?" tanya Tenten. Temari melihat kesekeliling toko buku dan dan dilihatnya sebuah restoran. "Di situ aja, gimana?"

Tenten menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Temari. "Up to you deh, tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau makanannya nggak enak," balas Tenten.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian mereka sudah duduk santai sambil memesan makanan. Temari memesan makanan favoritnya, 'Chicken Pizza' ukuran personal dan Tenten pesan spageti tanpa tomat dan salad tanpa tomat juga, cewek berambut cepol itu paling gak doyan tomat. Tapi kalau masalah minuman selera mereka sama, mereka sama-sama suka 'Coca Cola' dan 'Choco Berry Banana Ice Cream'.

Tak lama kemudian makanan yang mereka pesan pun sudah datang dan dalam waktu 25 menit semuanya tandas termasuk es krim kesukaan mereka.

**+_()(^&%^##$!!%#^%**

Sesampainya di rumah Temari mereka bongkar-bongkar barang belanjaan mereka. Temari membeli komik 'Gakuen Alice' nomor 9-15 sedangkan Tenten membeli novel 'Autumn In Paris', 'Summer In Seoul' dan 'Winter in Tokyo' yang mahal semua. Jelas saja uang Tenten 200 ribu langsung hilang dalam sekejap.

Temari tersenyum puas melihat koleksi komik 'Gakuen Alice'nya yang lengkap dari nomor 1-15, cewek berkuncir empat ini paling gila 'Gakuen Alice' apapun tentang manga kesukaannya ini dia paling tahu. Temari juga punya aksesoris 'Gakuen Alice' mulai dari alat tulis sampai komik edisi khusus yang ada tanda tangan mangakanya, Higuchi Tachibana. Bahkan, dia rela tidak jajan berbulan-bulan untuk beli tiket ke Sapporo.

Tenten sudah tidur-tiduran di atas kasur Temari yang besar dan empuk sambil membaca novel yang dia beli. Temari melamun, lalu... tringgg!!! sebuah ide muncul di benaknya.

"Ten, besok temenin aku ke 'Anime Shop' yuk buat beli patung Mikan dan teman-temannya yang belum aku koleksi! Entar pulangnya kita jalan-jalan," usul Temari. Tenten menurunkan novel yang dibacanya.

"Boleh sih, mumpung liburannya masih seminggu lagi. Kita perginya jam 9 aja ya," jawab Tenten.

Temari tersenyum senang. "Oke deh," celetuk gadis itu. Tenten tersenyum.

**+_()(^&%^##$!!%#^%**

Esok harinya, 2 sahabat itu pergi ke mall bersama-sama. Jarak dari rumah Temari ke 'Anime Shop' kira-kira 12 km, Cuma makan waktu 20 menit naik mobil.

Sesampainya di 'Anime Shop', Temari membeli 3 patung yang harganya 86.900 rupiah. Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena menganggap sahabatnya sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang, tapi Temari tidak peduli.

Setelah itu mereka berdua pergi ke 'Strawberry' untuk mencari aksesoris yang (menurut mereka) keren. Temari dan Tenten pun memasuki toko itu.

Mata Temari menangkap bayangan kalung perak yang bermata huruf 'T'. Saat Temari ingin menyentuh kalung itu, Tenten sudah lebih dulu memegangnya.

"Hei, aku mau beli kalung itu Tenten," kata Temari. Tenten memandangi kalung perak yang sudah berada di tangannya.

"Aku yang pantas memakai kalung itu karena kalung secantik ini tidak cocok sama cewek tomboy kayak kamu," bantah Tenten.

"Enggak, pokoknya aku yang mau beli kalung itu. Aku duluan yang lihat kalung itu dan kamu tuh Cuma ikut aku aja tadi di belakang, pokoknya kalungnya buat aku," Temari bersikeras mempertahankan kalung itu.

Adu mulut pun tidak terhindarkan. Semua mata menatap mereka tapi Temari dan Tenten tidak peduli. Mereka terus memperebutkan kalung itu.

"Sudahlah!" kata Temari dan memberikan kalung itu ke Tenten. Tenten diam saja karena kesal. "Kalau kamu mau kalung itu, ambil saja! Aku pulang!" teriak Temari dan berjalan meninggalkan Tenten yang masih diam.

Dengan terburu-buru Temari menyeberang jalan tanpa melihat kiri-kanan lagi. Tanpa Temari sadari sebuah truk melaju dengan kencang dari arah kiri jalan.

"Temari, awas!"

_Ckiit..... BRAK!_

Temari yang shock merasa tubuhnya didorong seseorang ke arah trotoar dan Temari terjatuh di atas trotoar. Kepalanya sedikit terbentur dan terasa sakit.

"Eh, ada kecelakaan!"

Temari terkejut mendengar suara teriakan itu dan melupakan sakit kepalanya. Gadis itu segera berlari ke arah jalan. Di sana Tenten sudah dikerumuni orang-orang.

"Ya Tuhan, darahnya banyak!"

Temari semakin takut. Dia berusaha melewati kerumunan orang-orang itu dan berhasil. Di depan matanya sosok Tenten yang pingsan dan berlumuran darah. Tak dapat ditahankan lagi Temari menangis di tempat, sedangkan Tenten dibawa orang-orang ke rumah sakit terdekat.

**+_()(^&%^##$!!%#^%**

Sekarang, Temari dan orang tua Tenten sudah menunggu di depan ruang UGD. Temari terus menangis. Tadi, sambil menangis dia menelepon orang tua Tenten lewat telepon rumah sakit. Dan dalam beberapa menit orang tua Tenten tiba di rumah sakit.

_Crek__..._

Pintu UGD terbuka. Papa Tenten sudah tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. "Dok, bagaimana keadaan putri saya?"

Dokter itu perlahan-lahan menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat itu juga tangis Mama Tenten meledak. Temari juga tidak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi dan buru-buru masuk ke ruang UGD. Di sana, Tenten sudah terbaring di atas tempat tidur, terbaring kaku tak bergerak sedikitpun. Temari menyentuh tangan Tenten yang terasa dingin.... sekali. Mata Tenten juga tertutup, seperti tertidur. Tapi mata itu sudah tidak bisa terbuka lagi, selamanya, tidak bisa melihat betapa mendungnya hari ini, tidak bisa melihat.

Tangis Temari semakin menjadi-jadi. Di kepalanya berputar-putar memori saat mereka bertengkar di toko. Temari belum sempat untuk meminta maaf, dan itu sangat membuatnya menyesal.

"Maafkan aku..." kata Temari lirih. Para perawat terenyuh melihat kejadian itu, bahkan beberapa perawatnya ikut menangis bersama Temari.

**+_()(^&%^##$!!%#^%**

Sebelum pergi ke acara pemakaman Tenten, Temari dengan tergasa-gesa pergi ke 'Stawberry' untuk membeli kalung perak yang menjadi penyebab hancurnya perasaanku.

Setelah membeli kalung itu, ia langsung bergegas pergi ke tempat peristirahatan Tenten untuk selamanya, meninggalkan semua yang ada disini. Semua orang memakai baju hitam. Begitu pula dengan gadis itu. Temari sangat sedih dan air matanya tak dapat berhenti. Temari juga sangat terkejut karena menyadari, esok hari tidak akan ada lagi senyum Tenten. Tak ada lagi lambaian tangannya ketika pulang sekolah. Tak ada lagi gadis berambut cepol di kelas.

Perlahan-lahan orang-orang meninggalkan makam Tenten, termasuk orang tua Tenten. Temari tetap di tempat sambil menangis, lalu dia tersentak. Tangan putihnya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung baju dukanya.

Sebuah kalung perak yang ia beli tadi sebelum ia pergi ke acara pemakaman sahabatnya. Temari tersenyum dan mengalungkan kalung itu di nisan Tenten. Kalung itu jadi terlihat indah ditimpa sinar matahari.

Temari tersenyum dan mengusap air matanya. "Ten, semoga kamu senang sama kado yang aku kasih ya," kata Temari. "Tenten makasih karena udah menyelamatkanku, makasih sekali buat kenangan-kenangan indah aku sama kamu, pokoknya makasih buat semuanya. Maafin aku kalau aku udah berbuat salah dan membuat kamu sedih. Aku janji aku nggak bakal ngelupain kamu. Semoga nanti kita bertemu lagi di surga ya Ten," lanjutnya dan mengusap nisan Tenten.

Temari bangkit dari duduknya dan perlahan-lahan meninggalkan makam Tenten. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit dan dilihatnya wajah Tenten yang sedang tersenyum di sana. "Tenten, aku 'Tak Bisa Hidup Tanpamu', tapi aku akan berusaha menjalani semua hari-hari tanpamu," ucap Temari sambil melihat langit dan tersenyum.

**FIN**

**~Ia Ekky Pradipta~ (MASIVers)**


End file.
